Episode 5207 (8th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot James checks the tracker and sees that Harry is at The Dog in the Pond. Ste shows Jonny how he's going to find Sadie. Mercedes and Liam wake up after spending the night together on the floor of The Loft. She rushes out. Jonny is furious with Ste for using their social media for tracking down Sadie. Ste tells Harry that he has Sadie's phone number. Mercedes leaves her bag on the bar in the pub and Sylver contemplates looking through it. Romeo realises that James is tracking Harry and tells James that he sounds like a jealous schoolgirl. Romeo tells him that he will push Harry further away and James rushes out. Prince complains about his job to Tom, who tells Prince that he might have business for him if he's interested. Ste calls Sadie and tells her that Harry is dying. Peri and Yasmine try to work out where they could be going on holiday. Yasmine says that they could go to Magaluf - in 2020. Tom puts down his book, "The Young Entrepreneur's Guide to Starting and Running a Business", and tells them that he has a new business and will share the details with them later. James watches The Teahouse from a distance and imagines Ste and Harry making out. He is stopped by Marnie, who drags him for a pedicure. Tom reveals to Peri, Yasmine and Prince that the business is a summer camp for kids, leaving them all unimpressed. James continues to obsess over Harry. Marnie confiscates his phone. Ste tells Sadie that Harry has bird flu. Harry walks out and stops Sadie from leaving. Sadie tells Harry that she was scared but Ste tells her not to pretend that she cares as Harry is looking at 10 years imprisonment because of her. Goldie talks to James about Harry and James storms off. Sadie bumps into Liam in The Teahouse and he reminds her that he paid her to leave, threatening her. He makes a distraction and Harry and Ste are horrified to see Sadie missing. Goldie is confused by Mercedes allowing her to get her hair done and complimenting her. Sylver checks Mercedes's bag for drugs when she's not looking, and she catches him. James bumps into Sadie and stops her. He realises that Sadie has been paid to leave and later discovers that she has been threatened. Mercedes and Sylver have a blazing row in front of the customers and she storms out. Prince, Peri and Yasmine are disappointed with the idea and Prince is furious when Romeo walks in. Prince leaves, refusing to work if Romeo is. Liam visits Mercedes and tells him that he might be good for her. James tells Ste and Harry that he saw Sadie and tells them that she's being intimidated by Liam. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee Music Notes *Jayden Fox is credited as Bobby Costello despite not appearing in this episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019